


#4orcersUnite!

by gallantrejoinder, hemlockwilde



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Crack Treated Seriously, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff, Humor, Meta, Multi, Pining, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantrejoinder/pseuds/gallantrejoinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemlockwilde/pseuds/hemlockwilde
Summary: Kylo, Armitage, Poe, and Finn are possibly the most famous young men in the world. Members of the multi-platinum boyband One 4orce, they were brought together two years ago by First Order Studios in a groundbreaking television reality competition. Along the way they have inspired a dedicated following of stans, fans, and antis who adore their dynamic -  at least the dynamic they see presented onstage. Everyone is eager to see what their new project entails, especially when it becomes clear it might involve one of the fandom ...(It's the boyband AU featuring many, many meta references and memes that no one asked for!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this fic will contain many references to Kylux, and, more obliquely, Larry Stylinson from One Direction. We harbour no ill will to either but will most certainly be taking the piss out of both! -gallantrejoinder
> 
> Like she said. Basically we're making fun of people who take irl shipping too far. Kylux is chill - Larry is less chill. (For the uninitiated, "larry" is the ship name for Harry Styles x Louis Tomlinson. A great majority of Larry shippers harrassed/still harass members of the band and their families and wrote conspiracy theories about a coverup of "Larry". We've lived long and seen many horrors. We cope by making comedic Star Wars fics about them.) - c_maculatum

_ ONE 4ORCE EXCLUSIVE: SUCCESS, LETTING THE PAST DIE, AND AN EXPLOSIVE ANNOUNCEMENT _

“Honestly, I don’t remember …” He takes a moment to laugh, and in that moment is so unintentionally dazzling that I avert my eyes. “I was probably messed up, heh, yeah … I was crazy back then …”

This is the laidback reply I receive from One 4orce frontman Poe Dameron (22) when I ask him, like so many fans and journalists before me, just what it was that prompted him to start the incredible journey that has led him to where he stands now. Or rather, where he sits, sandwiched comfortably between bandmates and friends Finn Imafidon (19) and Kylo Ren (21). Dameron’s easy manner and ripped jeans, not to mention the can of Coke Zero he takes occasional swigs from, bely just how successful and prolific a young man he is.

“Ah, it’s all a bit of fun,” Dameron grins sheepishly when I point this out. “And it wouldn’t be fun if I had to have this interview in some stuffy suit, would it?”

“Although perhaps more professional,” quips the fourth band member, Armitage Hux (23), who retains his usual onstage air of refinement even when squashed into the last place on the couch next to Ren.

“Really though.” Dameron swallows another sip of Coke and looks suddenly serious. “I never thought we’d get this far. That I’d get this far. I mean, who really ever thinks ---- like this would ever happen to ‘em? It’s crazy.”

“I think what Poe means is that he never thought he’d get brought back from the dead,” says Imafidon, prompting a ripple of laughter.

Imafidon of course refers to the most famous twist on the show that rocketed One 4orce to national and global stardom, First Order First Served. It was in 2015 that all four boys first competed in a series of gruelling musical and performance challenges for the privilege of securing a boy band record deal with First Order Studios. Dameron, as any 4orcer worth their salt will remember, was eliminated in the regional semi-semi finals for performing the bridge of his “Fat Bottomed Girls” cover in ¾ time. While the gutsy move won him the respect of many viewers, overseeing judge Snoke ruled the experimentation as an incorrect use of time signature. Although undeniably a forceful (pun not intended) stage presence and a favourite with viewers, Dameron’s daring cost him his chance at stardom – or so it seemed until he was brought back as a wild card in the last semi-final round.

“I thought you were dead, man!” Imafidon jokes, clapping one arm around Dameron’s shoulders.

“I thought I was too! And I was getting in pretty dire straits back then. No money, no job … I thought I was all burned up before I even started. You know when they called me back I couldn’t believe my luck.”

When I prod Dameron on whether there is any weight to the rumours that Leia Organa, founder of Rebel Records, was instrumental in getting Dameron his place back on the show, he shakes his head and smiles.

“I’m lucky, that’s all I’ll say. I got great friends. I know I’ve talked about it a lot but what Leia really did for me was just be around when my mom was going through [ovarian cancer]. She was an amazing support then and she still is now.”

This brings my attention to the fan-proclaimed “prince” of the band, Kylo Ren, who thus far has been almost silent, nodding his head in time with the chatter of his friends. Even hunched over slightly he dwarfs Hux on his other side. With one lock of black hair falling into his eyes, he is the picture of brooding intensity. Ren fans and tabloid gossip columns alike have speculated for years just how two of the band’s private pieces fit together – Dameron’s known closeness with Leia Organa, and Ren’s infamous emancipation from her. Despite having abandoned his birth name Ben Solo, Ren has still found it difficult to carve a path to fame for himself separate from the magnified glows of his manager mother and his rockstar father Han Solo. When I ask him whether it is strange knowing that a close friend of his is also friends with his estranged family, he is silent at first, before leaning forward with a rustle of his leather jacket.

“Sometimes you have to let the past die,” he ruminates, “even kill it, if you have to. It’s the only way to become who you were meant to be.”

A tense silence follows this darkly ambiguous remark. When I ask him to elaborate, he slides on a pair of Raybans, and leans back into his seat.

“Yeah, he’s cool with it,” says Imafidon, cutting the tension abruptly with his characteristic good humour, and again everyone is laughing.

Speaking of the past – One 4orce has just finished their second world tour performing their second album, which hit platinum just two weeks ago in the final round of their tour.

“We’ve been working around the clock to get to this point, so it is extremely rewarding to see that it has been worth it,” comments Hux.

“And of course the fans are what really get us through it,” gushes Imafidon, “they’re just amazing. Have you seen some of the signs they make? There was this one girl in Melbourne who had a sign that legit LIT UP. Like she’d wired light bulbs to spell out ‘YOU’RE FINN-ALLY HERE!’ That made me smile.”

Dameron is nodding enthusiastically. “We’ve had great crowds, all over the planet, which is still insane to me. And it feels good, you know? It feels great to make people that happy.”

“I think you mean, to make girls that happy,” Hux jokes.

“I don’t care, man, as long as they’re out there having a good time and singing and dancing with us. That’s what it’s about. People having a damn good time.” Dameron leans across Ren to give Hux a playful shove. “And you love our fans too, General Hugs.”

Hux – or should I say ‘Hugs’ – sinks into his seat and shoots his bandmate a truly murderous glare. I laugh out loud – Dameron is known for giving his friends affectionate nicknames but this one is new.

“Oh yeah …” Dameron laughs, “I started calling him that on tour. I think some of the fans have picked it up. He acts like he’s this tough leader but really he’s just a cuddle-monster, aren’t you, Hugs?”

Hux protests at this, and boyish banter begins to get out of hand until one of the handlers has to call the meeting back to attention. Tickle fights aside, the boys have something exclusive to announce.

“We’ve been talking a lot about the fans,” says Dameron, “and this thing has been in the works a while now but every day I see more things online, like on Youtube and stuff, that really touch me. Lots of young people have been picking up music and trying to make something of themselves online, even when they don’t have the kind of resources that others do. I’ve seen vids of kids doing covers of our stuff, some of the signs we saw on tour and the fans we met were like ‘you really inspired me to do this or to take up that instrument and try something’ and that means a lot to us. We really want to give back, not just to our fans but to any disadvantaged aspiring musician who has maybe the talent but not the means. Like I said, we love making people happy.”

To say that this is exciting stuff is an understatement. The more Dameron talks, the more this sounds like a sponsorship deal similar to the one which got One 4orce its start to begin with, and going into their third year together what could be more appropriate than giving back in such a manner?

“It’s not just a sponsorship deal,” Imafidon explains, “we also want to give that person an even better start than we had. We’re looking for someone who is from a truly disadvantaged background but who loves music and wants to share that with people. For me that’s what’s got me really excited about the project. And it’s not just a case of handing money over too.”

“We do that already,” Hux points out.

“Yeah, this is meant to be a whole set-up to get started, and something more personal too than just handing off money. We’ll get to work with them, and get to know who we’re helping out and see them on the start of that journey and hopefully be mentors to them in some way, and friends.”

“We’re primarily starting off with a Youtube competition, followed by a round of auditions and interviews,” Hux elaborates. “And whoever wins will gain a very select place with us, just the one spot, working with us on our next project.”

And what is this project, I ask? A new album, already? Perhaps a joint single?

“We’re making a movie,” Ren announces. “Whoever gets through the auditions will star in it with us, and will have a set deal ready for a solo album with First Order Studios.”

It isn’t unheard of for a band to make a film, but it is the first time in years a boy band of such global magnitude will be sharing the silver screen together. I press Dameron for more details, but he remains schtum.

“We can’t tell you anything else just yet. The rules and all the other stuff which someone like me,” he laughs for a moment, “probably shouldn’t be the one to tell you about, uh … Hugs?”

‘Hugs’ grits his teeth but takes over promptly. “Rules and regulations will be on our website once this article goes to print. We’re in talks with several directors at the moment but are not in a position to, uh, drop any names.” Say this he might, but there is something undeniably pleased about Hux’s smile that suggests the directors in question are names worth dropping. “We’re all very excited about it.”

“I can’t wait to meet them, whoever it is!” grins Imafidon, and Dameron seconds this emphatically.

I look to Ren, who slides down his glasses for a second. “I’m looking forward to having some real talk with some real folks.”

Internet, 4orcers – I think it’s about time to implode.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**#1 Finn Stan Don’t @ Me**

_@finnisbae_

smh. interviews keep sleeping on finn, just like the rest of this fandom. he is the GLUE that holds this band together and y’all better not forget it. #SUPPORTFINNIMAFIDON

 

**finn imafidon is too good for this world**

_@solofinnimafidon_

@finnisbae I FUCKING KNOW. ALL THE OTHER BOYS GOT A DESCRIPTION ABOUT HOW HANDSOME THEY ARE BUT FINN GETS TOTALLY IGNORED. TF.

 

**THEY CUDDLED FR**

_@kylux4orceever_

“…retains his usual onstage air of refinement even when squashed into the last place on the couch next to Ren” OMG THEY FUCKING CUDDLED IN FRONT OF THE INTERVIEWER? THEYRE SO SOFT IM CRYING #KYLUXISREAL

 

**no tea no shade just fax**

_@thedisc4orce_

@kylux4orceever lmao so apparently two people sitting next to each other is proof theyre together. stop fucking reaching kylux died in 2015.

 

**bill is tired**

_@bill97jones_

ok im not really a 4orcer or anything but like … was poe dameron high for that interview orrrrr #poeDAMNeron #imsorryhesjustrlyhot

 

**wattpad @ poeimagines**

_@softpoe_

@bill97jones can you maybe not make accusations about a guy you don’t even know thanks. you don’t even follow the fucking band so shut the fuck up.

 

**bill is tired**

_@bill97jones_

…it appears i have angered the poe stans…lmao. temporary hiatus. mutuals dm me for my tumblr.

 

**when finnpoe come out it’s over for you hoes**

_@finnseyebrows_

OMG BUT YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIGHT??? BTS VIDEOS, INTERVIEWS, PRESS TOURS, AND OUR BOYS IN HD COMING TO A CINEMA NEAR YOU. BRB PREPARING MY AUDITION TAPE LMAO

 

**armitage “cuddle monster” hux**

_@the4orceisstrong_

GENERAL HUGS FUCKING CONFIRMED? I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME I APOLOGISE TO EVERYONE I DOUBTED FOR THINKING GENERAL HUGS WASN’T REAL I WAS SO WRONG

 

**what makes you gorgeous is a poe anthem**

_@damerondreams_

OKAY BUT LIKE … “He takes a moment to laugh, and in that moment is so unintentionally dazzling that I avert my eyes” THIS BITCH IS ONE OF US LMAO

 

**“The Picture of Brooding Intensity”**

_@kylohoe_

i can’t get over our boy literally saying one thing and sliding on his shades lmao,,,, he’s such a dork

 

**The Dark Lock ™**

_@armitages_

@kylohoe Ugh he is. When will they stop trying to market him as the bad boy!! He’s just a cute dweeb in love with his smol ginger bf.

 

**“The Picture of Brooding Intensity”**

_@kylohoe_

@armitages LIKE POE LITERALLY TEASES THEM ABOUT IT “really he’s just a cuddle-monster” THEY CAN’T KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER

 

**POE LIKED MY TWEET 04/05/2016**

_@kylorenstiddies_

“Tickle fights” UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *eyes emoji*

 

**FINN IMAFIDON KNOWS WHO I AM**

_@imafidreams_

I WAS THE GIRL WITH THE LIGHT UP SIGN ODHFHFDKJGH??? IM KFGHDKJGH???

 

**finn imafidon is a real hero**

_@rosietheroadie_

trying not to get my hopes up to actually meet them this time bUT LIKE… A MOVIE… I’VE WORKED BTS FOR STUFF LIKE THIS,,,, I’M SHAKING

 

**emma // the sparkle emoji is my soulmate**

_@pastelkylo_

ok but when are we going to get deets about this movie!! i wanna know plot details, director options, the cast, AND WHO THIS RANDOM IS THAT’S GONNA BE IN IT

 

**dameswift will rise again**

_@tattoopoe_

unpopular opinion but tbh they’re not gonna let a fan win this competition. it’s gonna be someone who’s never even heard of the boys, they won’t want us anywhere near them :/

 

**kylo fingered armitage in the e interview**

_@mistressren_

@tattoopoe omg you’re kidding, right? this whole thing has been set up for the fans. they would never betray us like that, stop trying to start discourse for no reason.

 

**dameswift will rise again**

_@tattoopoe_

@mistressren hun i want you to look at your twitter name and tell me again they want fans like you anywhere near them.

 

**The Fearsome Foursome!**

@the4orcerwhoknows

This interview was so cute! We are literally so blessed, the OT4 is real. I’m just totally mushy over how much they love each other, gosh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

From: _Armitage Hux_

To: _That Man_

If you ever touch me in an interview again I will visit upon you a wrath the like of which you have never known and never will again, because you will have been obliterated by said wrath. Do NOT call me that name in interviews either or I will inform Snoke that you are misrepresenting the band and he will punish you severely. Also

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _general hugs_

Omg you ok buddy? Did the snipers take u out before u could finish

 

From: _Armitage Hux_

To: _That Man_

I am fine. I am so angry and I hit send instead of enter. What I mean to say is that you have many things to fear from me. Do NOT call me that name. Do NOT touch me, ever. Do NOT spread salacious lies about me. Are we clear?

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _general hugs_

No

 

From: _Armitage Hux_

To: _That Man_

Do not underestimate me, Dameron. I have more power than you globally, and more influence. I am letting this pass FOR NOW, as I have an important phone call to make.

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _general hugs_

Lol ok. Tell ur broke ass mom i said hi.

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Dameron_

What the hell was that?

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _the phone kylo keeps jammed up his butt_

Ugh what am I today a freeway for assholes

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Dameron_

“It’s all just a bit of fun” - ?!!!!

We’ve been touring for months and working our fucking asses off and you can’t take anything seriously.

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _the phone kylo keeps jammed up his butt_

Hey I take it seriously ok

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Dameron_

You were stoned for the whole interview.

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _the phone kylo keeps jammed up his butt_

As if anyone’s gonna notice .......

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Dameron_

I had to sit next to you and now I need a shower again. !!! Don’t fucking do that again!!!

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Poe_

Heyyy hotel has those crunchy mnms you’re obsessed with. U walked it off yet?

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _< 3 finn __< 3_

On my way up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: this chapter contains references to child abuse and child labour.

_ ‘CHILD LABOUR’ FARMER SENTENCED TO FIFTEEN YEARS _

Former Northern Territory sheep farmer Unkar Plutt, 62, has been sentenced to a minimum of fifteen years in prison after being formally convicted of numerous charges, including up to eleven counts of endangerment of a minor, seven counts of child abuse, and one count of physical battery and assault, as well as serious breach of labour laws.

Plutt first came to public attention two years ago in November of 2015 when police performed a raid on his cattle farm and used goods dealership some forty minutes out of Alice Springs. Police uncovered a number of black market and stolen goods, as well as large supplies of methamphetamines. At the time, Plutt, a British-born migrant who has been living and working as an Australian citizen since the late 1970’s, claimed he was “bewildered” as to how some $10,000 worth of cocaine came to be in his garage, famously declaring to the press after an initial hearing: “I don’t deal in that […] I’m smarter than that […] these days.” Plutt’s lawyer interrupted his client before he could continue, and Plutt has since declined to comment on the remark which sparked ridicule in the NT media.

[Image: Plutt outside the magistrate’s court last May.]

Further police investigation into Plutt’s background as a foster parent exposed a far more sinister history. Since 1986, Plutt has been repeatedly accused of fostering children to use as labour on his farm and dealership; accusations heightened by a slew of claims from locals in the Alice area that they witnessed Plutt abusing the children on their joints to town. However, police seemed to struggle to follow the cases through, and on the rare occasions the cases did go to court they would often “mysteriously collapse” overnight, according to Alice Springs superintendent Aalya Secura.

“[The Alice Springs police department] have been trying to get something solid on Plutt for decades,” said Secura in July of 2016 in an interview with the Sydney Morning Herald. “It’s been a collective effort […] a passing of the torch, even. Such is the case when you’re working with someone whose victims are primarily young children, especially when the location is so isolated and the victims themselves are the only witnesses. The kids were easily scared, Plutt has allies in the Alice area. […] Witnesses would back out, leads would go cold very quickly. […] We suspect he had many people covering his tracks.”

[Image: Secura at a press conference in Alice Springs in July 2016.]

Although Plutt has been known in the area to foster children since the early 1980’s, according to Secura few official records existed which documented where the children came from, whether Plutt’s claim over them was legal, and other complications which made it “easy enough to get the kids away […] but also easy for him to start over with a new batch.”

“It was difficult for us to work out the extent of what he was doing. Legally we could only keep so many tabs on him.”

Darwin senior sergeant Adi Gallia, who also worked on one of the many cases against Plutt during her time in the Alice area in the 1990’s, commented in January that she was both “victorious” and “saddened” to know that things were “finally coming to head.”

“I am relieved, yes. I’ve been following the case very closely. But it also angers me and saddens me to know that more children had to go through this before it was stopped.”

Such has been the response of many Australians, many of whom have taken to social media to vent their frustration and horror.

 

“Just found out about the #PluttAbuse case, but apparently it’s been going on since the 80s. My heart breaks for those poor kids. When will the police actually start doing their job?” – Twitter user @palmerx58

“What a disgusting excuse 4 a human being. Promising kids a good home and giving them torture and making them ur human slaves. Of course he’s a ----ing pom. UnAustralian. #notmycountry #pluttabuse #whata----" - Twitter user @b_rad1992dunkit

“What were the cops doing for 30something years? It’s alice springs so……….probably pot and not theyre job. #pluttabuse” – Twitter user @azzathemazza

“@ Alice Springs people who say they knew nothing about 20 kids a year being stashed and enslaved on a farm that’s supposed to be a popular local dealership like half an hour out of town: yeah sure. You are all responsible too. #PluttAbuseCase #childabuse – Twitter user @amixlovesppl

 

The reaction from Alice Springs locals has been both defensive and bluntly accusatory in turn.

 

“if you’re not rural then mind your own damn business. The Alice is not ur ----ing Sydney or Melbz so stop comparing it. Our cops don’t have the same resources urs do. #AliceSprings #----UnkarPlutt #pluttabuse” – Twitter user @nextupjammie

“lol at white people in the city thinking they understand the crime situation in Alice. Nah mate the cops are too busy persecuting the indigenous locals to notice what some crazy whitefella is doing. Never mind that most of the kids were Arrernte kids. Cops don’t care about child slaves if theyre black. #stolen #pluttabuse” – Twitter user @mparntweisours

 

A local from the Alice area who wishes to remain unnamed had this to say on the matter:

“I saw the kids in town a lot. Mostly around [or at] the tips. Plutt used to get them to scavenge from bits of old cars and trucks, with the older ones lifting and the younger ones crawling [inside the wrecks]. Dangerous stuff – stuff you wouldn’t catch a professional doing. You could never get any talk out of them. I was there usually when Plutt came by to pick them up. Saw him yell at them a few times, hit them.”

The source said that he informed the police multiple times of these instances of public abuse, but never heard anything back.

[Image: A tip outside Alice Springs.]

“We had mainly circumstantial evidence and second-hand reports,” said Gallia in her January interview, in defence of the Alice police. “They can hold him now on charges of possession of illegal substances, but it’s harder to prosecute for the real damage, which is all the breaches of the Child Safety and Care Act. What we need is hard evidence, or a solid witness.”

It wasn’t until early February of 2016 that the police gained that hard evidence. A small number of Plutt’s older victims were able to testify against him, though the most instrumental witness in his trial was reportedly also his oldest ‘foster child.’ The young woman, whose identity remains under protection and is known only by her first name Rey, has been kept largely away from the press while Plutt’s trial has been ongoing. Yesterday afternoon, after Plutt was convicted and sentenced to what many feel is an unjustly short time behind bars, Rey gave a short statement to the press via an intermediary.

“I’m glad that he can’t hurt anyone else, hopefully for some time if not a long time, but my thoughts are not with him right now. My thoughts are with the other children, those who came before and after me, who lived that hell and came through it alive, and the ones who couldn’t. I hope they can find their families, or find new ones. For me I know at last that I’ve done what I needed to do to protect them and to end the cycle. Now I just want it to be over, for privacy, and to live freely.”

As of January 2018 all of Plutt’s former foster children who remain underage have been taken under the care of the state. An inquiry is expected to be launched into the three-decade-long handling of the Plutt case.

**If you suspect that you or anyone you know is a victim of domestic abuse or child abuse or neglect, please don’t hesitate to consult healthdirect.gov.au/child-abuse, or to contact the Kids Helpline at 1800 55 1800. If you or anyone that you know is in immediate danger, call 000 or your local police station.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Another article in the Herald. Just so that you know.

 

 

To: _Maz_

From: _Rey_

I saw. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. When can I come into work again?

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

It’s very sweet that you think I’d let you, but you should know there is no way in Hell you’re coming back to work right after the trial. I gave you time off, paid. Spend some of my money, for once.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

On what? The ute is still working fine.

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

My dear girl, there are more things in life than dusty old trucks and next month’s rent.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

So when can I come back in?

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Oh, just get on over here then. Stubborn as mules. I have something for you anyway.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

On my way!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Kylo Ren_

Hey, Poe mentioned there’s some auditions online atm and said to let u know. U not talking again?

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Imafidon_

Fine. We’re not.

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Kylo Ren_

Cool. Coooooooool. All cool.

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Hux_

Poe mentioned there’s auditions online now. Just fyi. No biggie.

 

From: _Armitage Hux_

To: _Annoying Coworker_

Tell him not to bother watching them. The auditions and subsequent film tests will be organised by Snoke and other, more experienced, casting directors. We have no say in who will be chosen and it is foolishness and vanity to pretend otherwise.

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Hux_

All good! All good! Just thought u might be interested. Me and Poe will just watch them ourselves.

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Poe_

Nah they’re not up for it. Guess I owe u.

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _< 3 Finn <3_

Told you lol. Mr stick up his butt and mr grumpy cat havent heard of fun. But i wouldnt wanna watch with them anyway

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Poe_

Lol guess not. Omw!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

You can’t shake destiny, Rey.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

I’m m not accepting it  tI I. I can’t accept it

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

You can and you will. It’s a gift.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

Maz it’s must be worth MILLIONS. you can’t just GIVE it to me for nothing

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Why not? It’s not like I would ever use it. I gave up guitar years ago. I told you I always preferred to listen to music rather than play it. Not like you. You were born to play, my girl.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

i was born to nothing an d I dont deserve a guitar AN INCREDIBLE AMZING beautiful guitar that used to belong to luKE FUCKING SKYWALKER maz youre insane

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Come back. You shouldn’t be driving back out tonight. Besides, you left your new guitar here.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

I’vve pulled over. I’m alright.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

It’s not my guitar. I can’t possibly keep it. I can’t even touch that thing.

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Rey.

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

You can’t stay in this town forever.

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Whoever they were, they’re not coming back.

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

You’ve been so brave, my girl. You’ve done your part for the past now.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

I know.

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

How can you live in freedom if you’re still keeping yourself locked away?

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

Give me five minutes. I’ll turn around. But I’m still not keeping it.

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Play it, at least once. Play me one of your Solo covers. I had my camera ready and you disappointed me.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

I will play ONE song. I’m not keeping the guitar.

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Do you think Han ever touched it?

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

Please stop. I’m turning back on the freeway already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the audition tapes ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three – Destiny_

The audition process was long and hard, full of things I later struggled to remember in order. I remember filming my audition tape in my bedroom, and how crappy my lights made it look when I watched it back. I remember the comments on my Youtube channel when I uploaded it, the haters and the compliments and the view count rising and rising. I remember the letter I got in the mail, the flight to LA, waving goodbye to the family that never appreciated me. I remember the first time I saw him.

He was backstage, strumming an electric guitar with a quiet hum. His black hair was falling into his face, hiding it from view, and I felt my heart flutter in spite of myself. I was so determined not to fall for him. I told myself that from the start. I just had to keep myself together and –

And I tripped over a lead for a guitar and fell straight into his arms.

“I – oh my god!” I stammered, feeling a blush on my cheeks. He must think I’m an idiot. “I’m so sorry!”

He was staring at me, and suddenly I was caught in his radiant, dark orbs.

“You’re here,” he murmured, holding me. I was being held by Kylo Ren. It felt surreal. He smelt like aftershave and rich cologne, and a musky smell that must have been just him.

“I’m Amber,” I greeted him awkwardly, pushing my plain chocolate brown hair out of my bright blue eyes.

“I know,” he chuckled. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

[Click to Read More]

_A/N: DeschanelEyes: Yea so this is chapter 3! I know I took so long to get to meeting Kylo I’m sorry! I just wanted Amber to be really well fleshed out first so she isn’t a Mary Sue! She’s meant to be really plain and dorky instead of “oh so speshul Princess Serena sparkle sparkle” etc so I hope you don’t hate her. Anyway how are y’all auditions going?! Tell me in the comments and please R &R <3 ps. No flames please but I love constructive crit_.

 

**Comments:**

_Requiem4Ren_ : Amber is ok but she a little bit Sue-ish sometimes like at the end of the chapter when she can suddenly play all of Burning Out after Kylo only taught her a couple of chords but I don’t hate her I just think sometimes she is a bit annoying soz. You’re such a good writer though! Have u ever tried writing in second person

_Reply from DeschanelEyes_ : Sorry it was meant to be just her playing the chords. I saw a Youtuber do it with just four chords. I’ll try to dial her back maybe in the next chapter though. And thank you! No I’ve never tried it sorry!

 

_Kyloohmykylo_ : cute fic!!! I put my audition up Sunday! Ugh so nervous but fingers crossed. All I can say is my dream is that things would turn out like this fic lol

_Reply from DeschanelEyes_ : I know right ahhh

 

_OneLifeOneForce_ : this is honesetly the best audition fic I’ve read so far. Please write more soon!

 

_TheSuperGirl_00_ : bahaha this is so cute and funny in all the right bits! I love the bit where Amber is playing Nintendo with Kylo and all the coffeeshop scene with the spilt caf on Kylo’s shirt bring me all the shirtless scenes *drools*. I love the gazebo dance scene too *fans self* lol!  Kylo sounds soooo hot in his all black suit! Also the bit were Amber goes shopping with Finn and Poe and Kylo gets jealous omgg …… and Amber’s dress reveal! I love hux in this fic so much, it’s great to read a fic and not have weird kylux stuff in the background just their real life bff-ness. I’m not homophobic but [Click to Read More]

* * *

 

**videocaptions**

[Video transcript: A young blonde girl with braces is sitting in a bedroom, holding a guitar. She looks to be about twelve years old. She is smiling brightly.

Girl: Hi everyone! So, um, today I’m going to be doing something pretty exciting! Ahhh! Okay, calm down. Sorry, I’m just so – there’s like – I’m SO excited, because today I’m recording my audition tape for the upcoming One 4orce movie. AHHH!

[She bounces up and down in her seat excitedly, nearly toppling over her guitar.]

Whoops, ahaha. So I’m doing a cover of Love Story by Taylor Swift, who is my other favourite singer next to One 4orce. TO ALL THE HATERS: TAYLOR SWIFT IS AWESOME. END OF STORY. IF YOU DON’T LIKE HER JUST LEAVE THANKS.

[The girl takes a deep breath to calm herself.]

So yeah, anyway, um. My name is Alisha O’Riley, I’m twelve years old, and this is my audition for the upcoming movie starring One 4orce!

[Alisha strums her guitar and sings, covering the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. Her voice is relatively stable and she rarely falters on a note. It is an excellent performance for someone her age, and demonstrates some level of voice training.]

Thanks for watching everyone! Please like and share this video if you can! Bye!

[Alisha switches off the camera.]

End video transcript.]

 

**14orcedaily**

What a great audition, Alisha! So wonderful to see so many of our talented fandom getting to show off their skills! Unfortunately, as of last month, First Order Representation has confirmed that in order to be eligible for the role, you must be between eighteen and twenty-five years old. Hope this helps, and that you continue to bless this fandom with your wonderful voice :)

 

**onefinnimafidon**

wait, there’s an age limit on this? damnit, i turn eighteen LITERALLY ONE MONTH AFTER THE CLOSING DATE FOR AUDITION TAPES. WHY.

 

**14orcedaily**

@onefinnimafidon – Yes, there are several rules and regulations in place for the audition process! You can see them here at First Order Representation’s official website: firstorderrepresentation.com/promotions/youtubesearchcompetition/terms-and-conditions

 

* * *

 

 

**videocaptions**

[Video transcript: A young nonbinary person sits before the camera in a brightly lit bedroom. They appear nervous, and have a keyboard balanced in their lap.

Person: Hello there! My name is Ash Elliot, and this is my audition for the One 4orce Youtube search competition! I’m twenty-two years old, and I’m currently seeking to move out of the state and away from my abusive family. I was never a huge fan of One 4orce before, but when I heard about the competition I looked into them and really loved their music, and I’d love the chance to meet them some day and say thanks for this opportunity.

[They clear their throat.]

So, without further ado, this is my cover of I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie.

[Ash plays a slow cover of the song I Will Follow You Into the Dark, accompanying themself on the keyboard. Their voice is suited to the quiet song, and they add several flourishes on the keyboard which make the song sound somewhat quirky.]

So that’s it! If you like this video, please reblog it, share it, retweet it, go nuts! Bye.

End video transcript.]

 

**huxarmi**

:/

does it sit weirdly with anyone to have non fans auditioning for this thing or

 

**theeinterviewbuttplug**

I’m not really sure how to feel about it, to be honest. The competition is technically open to anyone from a disadvantaged background, but … OP admits they never would have heard of One 4orce before if not for the competition. After everything this fandom endured for two straight years, being called “creepy” for believing in a loving relationship between two boys, being mocked for loving a boyband, being attacked just for being unapologetically enthusiastic … it feels like a slap in the face to have those same people turn around and audition for the chance to work with the boys WE defended all along.

 

* * *

 

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Imafidon_

For the last time, no, I will not be watching the auditions with you guys. I don’t understand why you would want to sit around and watch a bunch of preteen girls who can’t sing cry over us. I can only assume it’s good for Poe’s ego, but the rest of us don’t need the validation. Tell him to stop bothering me about it.

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _the phone kylo keeps shoved up his butt_

lol ok so first off: DON’T talk to finn like that when u have a problem with me. secondly your ego is the one everyone has to tiptoe around, mr ‘don’t mention my dad’s latest album or I’ll have a temper tantrum and destroy some intern’s stuff’. third off we invited u because FINN told me to play nice even tho u don’t deserve it. It’s been 2 goddamn years kylo grow up at least we know what to expect from hux u just lose ur temper whenever it suits u

 

From: _Armitage Hux_

To: _Ren_

Snoke has informed me that the scripts for the film will be sent out soon. Please resist creating drama over whichever role you are cast in.

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Hux_

He informed all of us, you don’t need to remind me personally !! Besides which I thought you wanted to stop texting each other in case a kylux fan manages to and I quote “hack our phones and reveal personal and private information to hoards of screaming teenage girls.”

 

From: _Armitage Hux_

To: _Ren_

I have requested several times that you not refer to that repulsive section of fans to me or anyone else. Should you do so again I will have no choice but to inform Snoke.

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Dameron_

Listen asshole we have to make this goddamn film together but I don’t need to spend any more time than necessary around you people, I have a career to consider after this unlike you and it has absolutely nothing to do with my father.

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _the phone kylo keeps jammed up his butt_

Wow actually NOW u sound like hux

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _the phone kylo keeps jammed up his butt_

………..Did u actually just throw ur phone at the wall omfg

 

* * *

 

 

**1 - 20 of 1770 Works in Alternate Universe - Audition**

In Control by redandblack  
Kylo Ren | Ben Solo / Armitage Hux, audition fic, audition fic AU, don’t like don’t read, hurt/comfort, PWP (Porn with Plot), Angst, kylo is a dom, Armitage is a sub, eating disorder, mental illness, trauma, bondage, sub/dom

Kylo is the frontman of One4orce. His best friends are Poe and Finn, he’s rich, successful, and he should be happy. He isn’t.  
Armitage Hux is fallen aristocracy with a chip on his shoulder. His best friend is his acoustic guitar. His mother is dead. His talent should go unnoticed. It doesn’t.

 

What Happens in LA … by jillently4orcer  
Poe Dameron / OFC (Original Female Character), Original Female Character, Hurt/Comfort, Alternate Universe – Audition, cocky Poe, also Poe’s cock tbh,

Sarah isn’t expecting to find love in LA. Certainly not with the arrogant frontman of her favourite boyband, infamous for his run-ins with the paparazzi. And love isn’t what she finds at first – until their little one night stand begins to affect their film …

 

My Audition Surprise by the4orcer4life  
Finn Imafidon / OFC, Kylo Ren | Ben Solo / Armitage Hux, Background Poe Dameron / OFC,

I wasn’t ready for this! I didnt know where to begin! … But then Finn showed me the way.

 

Dreams and Duty by hugsforhux  
Armitage Hux / OFC, Kylo Ren / OFC, Poe Dameron / OFC, Finn Imafidon / OFC, reverse harem, the sin doesn’t stop coming from here folks, strap in, get yaself going

To solve the bitter fighting amongst their kingdoms, the four princes of the realms are ordered to marry a simple country girl and share her amongst themselves. Of course, they’re not good at sharing …

 

Summer Habits by iftheycouldfly  
Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, audition fic AU, fluff, general hugs, comfort, sappiness, lactation kink

“I never thought I’d meet you in person.”

The end of last summer. The start of something new.

 

* * *

 

**videocaptions**

[Video transcript: A young woman sits in what appears to be a cosy, sixties-style living room. She has a guitar balanced in her lap, and is looking at it reverently. The camera jolts slightly, before a voice from the person filming causes the woman to look up.

Camera-person: “Go on, introduce yourself!”

The woman shakes her head and smiles, before speaking.

“I’m Rey Niima. I’m nineteen years old. I’m in Maz’s living room because she made me do this. She’s trying to give me this guitar but I won’t let her!”

The person behind the camera, presumably the aforementioned Maz, scoffs.

“But I promised her I’d play, so … here we go.”

At first, Rey merely strums the guitar a few times, seeming to get her bearings, frowning with concentration. She soon launches into a classic rock song by the popular eighties rock star Han Solo, _Going Your Way_. It is a bittersweet love song with an upbeat tempo. Rey adds several voice flourishes to the song which transform it into a more modern-sounding tune, while maintaining its classic rock vibe. Rey’s voice is clear and strong, though likely not classically trained or particularly inclined to belting. As the song finishes, she pauses, before looking up at the camera and smiling.

“Happy, Maz?”

The camera cuts away to the face of an elderly woman, staring sternly at the camera. She speaks after a beat of silence.

“That was Rey Niima. She’s nineteen years old and overflowing with raw talent. She’s also stuck in this dead-end town in outback Australia, and has been for about thirteen years. She was forced into child labour by an evil man, and she deserves better than this life. I’m her guardian, and I’m submitting this audition for her because I know that no matter how many talented girls you’ve got, who probably had stage mums who trained them for years for an opportunity like this, no one will ever deserve it as much as her. And if you can’t see that, you’re blind.”

The video cuts out.

End transcription.]

 

* * *

 

 

From: _Erica Findlay_

To: _Boss_

<https://youtu.be/6ul-cZyuYq4> Have you seen this? Great sob story. Not bad vocals. Sang a Han Solo song too – bound to stir up publicity with the fans and press.

 

From: _Snoke_

To: _81-456_

Get her on a plane. And change the casting. Switch Dameron and Ren around. I want to see how she fares with Ren in screen tests.

 

From: _Erica Findlay_

To: _Boss_

Switch them? Dameron’s a born romantic lead.

 

From: _Snoke_

To: _81-456_

And you are pathetically idiotic if you can’t see why Ren is the better choice for sob story. Get it done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took forever because life is kicking us both in the butt. As always, comment are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Buzzfeed**

@ _Buzzfeed_

10 One 4orce Audition Tapes That’ll Make You Aww!

**Cracked**

@ _Cracked_

How The One 4orce Competition Winner’s Life Will Change Forever. A retrospective by guest writer Demi Lovato.

 

**The Onion**

@ _theonion_

Pope Submits One 4orce Audition Tape, Claims to be Feeling “Nervous”: Report.

 

* * *

 

**finn imafidon is a real hero**

_@rosietheroadie_

UHHHH GUYS I MIGHT??? ACTUALLY??? BE WORKING ON THE O/NE 4/O/RCE MOVIE TECH CREW??? STAY TUNED OMG

 

**FINN CREW 2K4EVER // Jessika**

@ _jessthemess_

@rosietheroadie BITCH. HOW THE FUCK??? I’M SO JEALOUS

 

**finn imafidon is a real hero**

_@rosietheroadie_

@ _jessthemess_ MY SISTER WORKED FOR FI/R/ST OR/D/ER R/EP A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO AND SHE THINKS SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO PULL SOME STRINGS BUT THERE’S NO GUARANTEE YET SO I’MMMMMMM???

 

**FINN CREW 2K4EVER // Jessika**

@ _jessthemess_

@rosietheroadie Oh my god you better put your account on lockdown now then girl!! Don’t risk it for fandom!!

**finn imafidon is a real hero**

_@rosietheroadie_

@ _jessthemess_ omg you’re right … definitely will do!

 

**kylo’s tiddies**

_@sosoftandperky_

GUYS GET OVER TO THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE THERE’S A FUCKING COUNTDOWN HOLY FUCK

 

* * *

 

 

**Poe of house Dameron** **✅**

_@PoeOfficial_

head over to the website firstorderrepresentation.com for something interesting! *eyes emoji*

 

**Finn Imafidon** **✅**

_@Real_Finn_Imafidon_

Guys!!! Something’s up!!! firstorderrepresentation.com

 

**Armitage Hux** **✅**

_@ArmitageHux_

Exciting news over at firstorderrepresentation.com. Please check it out.

 

**Kylo Ren** **✅**

_@kyloren_

firstorderrepresentation.com

 

* * *

 

 

16:54PM

**_finnsjellytum_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**finnsjellytum** : guys I’m here I FINALLY got home from band practice!! what did I miss have they announced it yet

**DarkhairDark3y3s** : no lol been waiting for ******* ever

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**Oneforcerfanx3** : guys let’s chant

**Jen-met-Kylo** : Let’s not

**Katie_Jane** : Hi everyone! I’m Katieand  I’m 12 and this is the fisrt time I’ve been in a chat room my mom is next to me LOL

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**RebeccaWeed** : what’s the point everyone knows it’s going to be taylor swift tmz said so

**thelittlemanwholivesinkyloshair** : What?!!! LINK

**justkyluck** : it’s not Taylor swift she said she wasn’t and their looking for a “no body

**RebeccaWeed** : nah it’s gonna be taylor swift

**hyperkyper** : AHHHH IM S O ******* EXCITED WHAT IS LIFE

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**_BurningOutSolo_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**BurningOutSolo** : Oh my god. So many tweens. I’m out.

**_BurningOutSolo_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**purplehairdontcare** : Am I the only one here hoping it’s gonna be me lol

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**JennaxKylo** : Me too! <3

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**poethebootylicious** : yeah I entered on the first day

**DarkHairDark3y3s** : **** why is this taking so ******* long

**Allthestarsinthesky3** : Dude look at the ******* clock up above for ***** sake

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**BrownBonnie** : Guys has it been announced yet my interent connection is really bad

**Katie_Jane** : Hi everyone! Whatare the stars and how do you do them

**BrownBonnie** : Guys has it been nnnounec

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**Jen-met-Kylo** : @katie_jane Ask ur mom.

**_Katie_Jane_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**Kylover** : who will it be???!!! Only two minutes to go holy ****!!!

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**Jessie8491Star** : Want to meet One 4orce in person? Check out my website to enter for FREE VIP ONE 4ORCE CONCERT TICKETS htttp://tinyurl/22389_383948-923484//0jd904

**Jessie8491Star** : Want to meet One 4orce in person? Check out my website to enter for FREE VIP ONE 4ORCE CONCERT TICKETS htttp://tinyurl/22389_383948-923484//0jd904

**Jessie8491Star** : Want to meet One 4orce in person? Check out my website to enter for FREE VIP ONE 4ORCE CONCERT TICKETS htttp://tinyurl/22389_383948-923484//0jd904

**reyofsunshine** : Watch out for scams, guys!

**finnsjellytum** : Jesus Christ u would think that they would have made sure urls were blocked

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**reyofsunshine** : @finnsjellytum nope! I think they were too busy making sure cusswords were censored xD Your username is adorable by the way...

**finnsjellytum** : x3

**HappyArmitageGal** : well it is a teen fandom haha

**Jessie8491Star** : Want to meet One 4orce in person? Check out my website to enter for FREE VIP ONE 4ORCE CONCERT TICKETS htttp://tinyurl/22389_383948-923484//0jd904

**_Jessie8491Star_ ** _has been banned from the chatroom._

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**kylosbabygirl-uwu** : DUDE SHUT THE **** UP THEYRE GONNA ANNOUNCE IT WHEN THEYRE GONNA ANNOUNCE IT

**_TheRealPoe_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**TheRealPoe** : hey guys, it’s me, poe

**_TheRealPoe_ ** _has been banned from the chatroom._

**HermitthePoeFan** : Well. That happened with almost terrifying efficiency.

**finnstits** : yeah there’s definitely people monitoring. theeinterviewbuttplug was here few hours ago but she got banned for linking her kylux fanart

**poelovespuns** : good that ***** bad anyway

**justkyluck** : OK u can hate on kylux but DO NOT HATE ON theeinterviewbuttplug!!!

**poelovespuns** : I’ll stop “hating” on her when she stops being a homophobic piece of ****

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**BrownBonnie** : guys have they announced it yet please my clock is frozen bc my internet is so bad

**BrownBonnie** : please someone tell me have they announ

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNC

**Oneforcerfanx3** : E

**Armitage_Army** : lmao how cans he be homophobic when she ship kylux??? theyre gay duh

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**Poescuckoldqueen** : GUYS ARGUE LATER CLOCK NOW

**poelovespuns** : ur kidding right? She’s a fetishistic harassing ****

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**ilypoeheart** : TEN

**ilypoeheart** : NINE

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**poelovespuns** : her fanart is so sameface anyway

**ilypoeheart** : EIGHT

**justkyluck** : go die you’re the homophobic one and u wouldn’t know art if it slapped u on the willy

**ilypoeheart** : SEVEN

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**Jen-met-Kylo** : Dude I think your clock has glitched there’s still like 40 secs to go

**ilypoeheart** : SIX

**ilypoeheart** : FIVE

**ilypoeheart** : oh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**BrownBonnie** : guys has the announcement happened yet PLEASE i canT SEE

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANOUNCE

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**BrownBonnie** : GUYS

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**finnsjellytum** : HOLY **** HOLY ***

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**amphibiankylo** : TEN

**amphibiankylo** : NINE

**amphibiankylo** : EIGHT

**Poescuckoldqueen** : NOBODY COUNT DOWN THE CLOCKS WILL BE WRONG

**RebeccaWeed** : called it it was Taylor Swift, tmz said so

**Imafidoration** : what

**RebeccaWeed** : it’s taylor swift like they said in tmz

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**amphibiankylo** : SEVEN

**XcoolusernamehereX** : SEVEN

**dameswiftlove** : FIVE

**managementismean** : FOUR

**amphibiankylo** : SX

**kissmekylo** : TEN

**armisleftbuttcheek** : EIGHT

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**_BrownBonnie_** _:_ please

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**armisleftbuttcheek** : SEVEN

**kissmekylo** : NINE

**amphibiankylo** : FIVE

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**armisleftbuttcheek** : SIX

**amphibiankylo** : FOUR

**amphibiankylo** : THREE

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

**kissmekylo** : EIGHT

**amphibiankylo** : TWO

**Jen-met-Kylo** : Holy ****

**purplehairdontcare** : Who is that

**alltheyoungoneforcers** : weredeadweredeadwesurvivedbutweredeadincredibles.gif

**justkyluck** : is she in the fandom??? ***eyes emoji***

**_poethebootylicious_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**Armitage_Army** : Who dis *****

**Oneforcerfanx3** : ANNOUNCE

 

* * *

 

 

[Images: Text appears onscreen; yellow on a black background while upbeat music plays.]

_You’ve supported us over the years …_

_And we wanted to give something back …_

_We watched as …_

_You sang …_

[Images: Several clips layered over one another to show young people singing. No audio.]

_You danced …_

[Images: Several clips layered over one another to show young people dancing. No audio.]

_You played …_

[Images: Several clips layered over one another to show young people playing various musical instruments. No audio.]

_… And we loved every audition._

_But finally we found the person whose voice melted our hearts ..._

_First Order Records and One 4orce is proud to present …_

_Your competition winner …_

**_REY NIIMA._ **

 

* * *

 

 

**14orcedaily**

Congratulations Rey Niima! We hope to see great things from you <3 And a huge congratulations to everyone who put themselves out there for this competition! We at 14orcedaily have loved every second of this competition for bringing us all together. Love to the whole fandom!

* * *

 

 

**theeinterviewbuttplug**

**_W H O M S T ?_ **

 

**gingerqueen**

… wait is that fuckin rey @reyofsunshine?!?!?

 

**reyofsunshine**

OMG no that’s not me!! I’m American and too old for the competition, alas! But I’m definitely looking forward to hearing the boys say my name :D

 

**armitagepants**

… literally who is she??! Does anyone know her?

 

**onefinnimafidon**

lmao this is a fucking joke. no one has heard of this bitch.

 

**overandover**

I mean, this is a fandom of thousands of people, it wasn’t likely we’d’ve heard of whoever won even if they were a fan.

 

**onefinnimafidon**

come on as if they don’t read everything we say. they should’ve picked someone the fandom actually already knows like @theeinterviewbuttplugg

 

**overandover**

… Yeah, they were totally gonna pick someone with an online brand like THAT to associate with. LMAO I swear sometimes this fandom is so out of touch with reality.

 

* * *

 

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _< 3 finn <3_

OH MY GOD SHE’S SO CUTE

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Poe_

I know!!!! Omg she has the cutest smile I can’t wait to meet her!

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To:  _< 3 finn <3_

haha yeah better not get a crush on her though buddy hahahahahaha aha

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Poe_

Haha poe you’re so weird

 

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _general hugs_

eyyyy looks like there’s a cutie headed our way but don’t worry i won’t let her come between u and kylo

 

From: _Armitage Hux_

To: _That Man_

She is no more than a co-worker as are Mr. Ren and yourself and I warn you NOT to make such scurrilous accusations in writing or I shall be forced to take legal action.

 

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Dameron_

Did you see the audition?

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _the phone kylo keeps jammed up his butt_

OH ARE WE SPEAKING NOW

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Dameron_

Ugh never mind.

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _the phone kylo keeps jammed up his butt_

SORRY KYWO PWEASE FOWGIVE ME

 

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Kylo Ren_

Hey, you seen the winner? Killer song choice!!

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To:  _< 3 finn <3_

oh btw finn do NOT mention the audition to kylo. she sang one of his dad’s songs so he’s in a shitty mood

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Poe_

Oh FCK

 

 

From: _Snoke_

To: _Kylo Ren_

Just a reminder that scripts will be sent out soon. Ensure you are well prepared for when we begin shooting. I’m counting on you to make this a success, Ren. You understand that your career is on the line here.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rey Niima”

_About 27,300 results (0.31 seconds)_

The One 4orce Competition Winner Has Been Announced, AND THE ANSWER WILL SHOCK YOU

Hilarious Twitter Reactions To The #One4orceAnnouncement

One 4orce Fans In Shock As ‘Nobody’ Sweeps Competition: “We feel betrayed”

Steal Her Look: Rey Niima Audition Video

“Rey Niima: Nobody? Or No Surprise? – Was the One 4orce Competition Another Homophobic First Order Coverup?” kyluxersdaily.com

Everything You Need To Know (And Don’t Need To Know) About Rey Niima

“How The New Face Of One 4orce Took Down A Child Smuggling Ring From The Inside!” Hollywood Gossip

Rey Niima Shows Off Hot Bod While Arriving At Courthouse Trial

Taylor Swift Answers To Online Meme: “Rumours Of Me Starring In The One 4orce Movie Were Greatly Exaggerated” tmz.com

 “10 Things We Dug Up About Rey Niima – Number 9 will send you into anaphylactic shock” The Onion

 

* * *

 

 

Rey Niima: Competition Winner, Fab Singer, Star Witness in Child Trafficking Trial?

TMZ.COM

One 4orcers the globe over are abuzz about the newly announced winner of the boyband’s competition! Rey Niima was announced to have been chosen to star in the One 4orce Movie ... but it turns out that she’s already familiar with being in the public eye.

TMZ has learned that Rey Niima, an Australian who entered the competition just days before its closing, was actually involved in a child trafficking scandal back on the sunny shores of her Aussie outback. Fair dinkum! According to TMZ sources, Rey was the key witness during the trial of Unkarr Plutt, who was accused in 2015 of fostering children to use as free labour on his ranch. Rey is said to still be in therapy after the ordeal ... one source stated that she herself was a victim of the scheme.

Another source has claimed that she is rarely seen in her home town of Alice Springs. “She’s not into partying,” the source told TMZ exclusively. “But she’s a very sweet girl. It couldn’t have happened to a nicer person.”

Other sources have described Rey as “talented” and “an old soul.” If her audition video is anything to go by, Rey loves the rock classics of the 60s and 70s ... including the works of none other than One 4orce member Kylo Ren’s rock god father, Han Solo. Frequent readers and One 4orce fans will remember that Kylo has been estranged from his father for years ... it is yet to be discovered just how he feels about a Solo fan joining him on the big screen.

[Video: Rey Niima performing her cover of Going Your Way in her audition video.]

We reached out to First Order Representation and Rey Niima, but we have yet to hear back from either party. One thing’s for certain, after the trauma Rey has been through, winning such a prestigious competition must feel like a real rags-to-riches dream come true!

 

* * *

 

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

MAZ WHAT DID YOU DO

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

… Now you mustn’t be angry, my girl.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

MAZ

EVERYONE’S TEXTING ME

I HAVE TEN CONTACTS MAX AND THERE’S A BUNCH OF UNKNOWN NUMBERS TEXTING ME ON TOP

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

All congratulating you I should hope!

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

??????

I didn’t even send in that audition THAT WAS YOU

HOW COULD I HAVE WON I’VE NEVER EVEN HEARD OF THIS COMPETITION BEFORE TODAY

I JUST GOOGLED IT I HAVE TO /ACT/?!?!??

I HAVE TO SAY NO

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Don’t you dare! Anyhow, I thought you’d be happy to have the chance to meet Han Solo, or even Leia Organa?

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

WHTA

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Their son is in the band! Kylo something or other, I googled it to make sure.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

NO HE’S ESTRANGED FROM THEM HAN WROTE AN ALBUM ABOUT IT

WAIT

NO

WHAT AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT I CAN’T DO THIS

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Rey, listen to me. This is an opportunity you’ll likely never get again. Take it! Your music is good. You’ll figure it out. All I want is to see you happy.

 

From: _Maz_

To: _Rey_

Rey?

 

From: _Mr. Norris_

To: _Rey_

Well well well! Congratulations, Rey. My daughter just texted me the news – she’s a big fan of that boyband. Never thought I’d see the day when I was working on your case.

 

From: _Ahsoka_

To: _Rey_

Wow! Congratulations, Rey! But you know I’m always here if you need to talk. Client confidentiality is important and I promise I’m never going to the tabloids :) Even with things looking up, I hope you know how important therapy is after everything you’ve been through.

 

From: _[Unknown Number]_

To: _Rey_

You’re a fucking skank who cheated your way in GO FUCKING DIE

 

From: _Ms Riak_

To: _Rey_

Looks like things are turning around, hey! Let me know if you need any work done on the car.

 

From: _Temiri_

To: _Rey_

Omg Rey!!!!!! Why didnt u tell me u were in the competition!! I didnt know u liked one 4orce. Theyre my favourite band! Please will you tell poe hes my favourite when u meet him? I cant believe one of us gets to do this, when we were at plutts i used to pretend my broom was a mic remember?

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Temiri_

Haha. Yeah, Temiri, I remember. You really want me to leave you guys and go off and do this, though?

 

From: _Temiri_

To: _Rey_

Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i talked to oniho and arashell and we all agreed u have to go but u have to promise to tell finn that hes oniho’s favourite and kylo he’s arashell’s favourite and poe’s my favourite but be cool about it okay?

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Maz_

Okay. I will. Guess I can’t say no to you guys, huh?

 

* * *

 

18:42PM

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

**BrownBonnie** : I DROVE TO MY AUNTS FOR HER INTERNET HAS IT BEEN ANNOUNCED

**BrownBonnie** : I hate my life

**_BrownBonnie_ ** _has left the chatroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so slow.
> 
> "and sexy" - MarigoldClaraXII


	5. Chapter 5

**Armitage Hux** **✅**

_@ArmitageHux_

It is our privilege to be able to extend this opportunity to meet with an aspiring artist.

 

**Kylo Ren** **✅**

_@kyloren_

Meeting our newest collaborator today.

 

**Poe of house Dameron** **✅**

_@PoeOfficial_

WE JUST MET OUR NEW BEST FRIEND … #BLESSED

 

**Finn Imafidon** **✅**

_@Real_Finn_Imafidon_

So glad to have this opportunity with someone new on something totally different!

 

* * *

 

A Star is Born: Rey Niima Sets Down in LA

TMZ.COM

_A starstuck girl from the country_ ... this is how witnesses describe one Rey Niima, the winner of First Order Representation’s singing competition. 

Miss Niima arrived in LA this morning to the sounds of thousands of screaming fans … but the fans were there to see One 4orce as they greeted her, the competition winner herself an afterthought. Check out our slideshow to see images of Finn and Poe throwing themselves into a warm welcome, while Kylo and Armitage went for something a bit more casual.

As for what the boys said to their new protégé, your guess is as good as ours. But if those hugs are anything to go by, Poe and Finn have a brand new bestie – although Rey did show signs of a less than warm hello, even shoving Finn away when they first met. Sources on scene say that Rey looked “haggard” and worn out … has Hollywood already begun taking its toll?

Bags under the eyes aside, Rey certainly sported a cute, casual-sporty outfit, with skin-tight grey jeans and a figure-hugging hoodie. More interesting is what was peeking out beneath that hoodie … Fans were quick to point out that Rey was wearing a Han Solo t-shirt to meet Kylo – a social faux pas and a half, considering the stormy history between Kylo and his estranged dad! No details yet as to how the crooner reacted to Miss Niima’s blatant loyalties – but perhaps a picture really does tell a thousand words.

Reps for One 4orce tell TMZ, "One 4orce are ecstatic about the opportunity to mentor a young star. Her acting and singing career could not be off to a better beginning than with our young men."

 

* * *

 

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Rey :D_

Hey!! It was so great to meet you today!!! Hope ur catching up on sleep now, me and poe are in room 547 if u get bored and want some company.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Finn_

Hey, it was great to meet you too! Sorry about getting weird about the hug. I’m just not the touchy feely type.

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Rey :D_

No no don’t stress. It’s a symptom of hanging out with poe, I forget other people have those boundaries haha. And don’t stress about the paparazzi either, they would’ve found a shitty way to spin the airport no matter what – Snoke says any publicity is good publicity, but ugh it’s still a pain.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Finn_

… I hadn’t checked the news …

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Rey :D_

Ahhhhh no don’t feel bad seriously they just make up random stuff all the time, don’t even bother checking it from now on ok?

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _Rey!_

hey finn said u made the mistake of googling urself ROOKIE MISTAKE!!! come up and hang out for real if ur not sleeping, door’s always open <3

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Poe_

Sounds like a plan. Coming over

 

* * *

 

**when finnpoe come out it’s over for you hoes**

_@finnseyebrows_

the size of finn’s biceps … my ass is SHAKING

 

**what makes you gorgeous is a poe anthem**

_@damerondreams_

@finnseyebrows CAN WE TALK ABOUT POE’S HAIR THO … PLEASE NEVER LET HIM CUT IT AGAIN.

 

**armitage “cuddle monster” hux**

_@the4orceisstrong_

Kylux can’t even walk beside each other these days … fuck you @firstorderrep

 

**“finn-ally here!” is my magnum opus**

_@imafidreams_

Finn in those jeans … andrew_lincoln_im_sweating.gif

 

**The Dark Lock ™**

_@armitages_

Ahhhh, our boys look so cute!! Look at them being all friendly and welcoming with Rey, this is who they really are beneath all the bullshit!

 

**“The Picture of Brooding Intensity”**

_@kylohoe_

@armitages and did you see the way they didn’t try to hug her right off like poe and finn did? They saw how uncomfortable she was, god they’re so fucking thoughtful I’m just akdgjshgkjdhskjdg!

 

**The Dark Lock ™**

_@armitages_

@kylohoe I KNOW, they’re literally so respectful around women, I wish more male celebrities were like that!

 

**This fangirl empty yeet!**

@ _allaroundus_

I’m seriously so fucking jealous of this girl hahaha not joking tho dkjfh

 

**SINCE THEY WERE NINETEEN**

@ _louisatweets3458_

@allaroundus Lol kinda same but I do NOT envy her the look Kylo gave her in that pic!!! Y i k e s

 

**hux’s ass**

@ _britishcheeks_

@allaroundus @louisatweets3458 as if you can blame him i’d be pissed too if my new “bestie” showed up wearing a shirt with my abuser’s fucking face plastered on it #abuseapologist

 

**This fangirl empty yeet!**

@ _allaroundus_

I know omi god I felt like crying for Kylo when I saw that seriously she should at least do a google before meeting them ….. this is why a fan deserved to win

 

**Poe’s chicken tenders dot com**

@ _justhereforalaf_

-facepalm- You guys ……. Still with the Han Solo is an abuser? Kylo never even said that. All we know is that they don’t get along.

 

**Poe’s chicken tenders dot com**

@ _justhereforalaf_

Hhhh. I knew that tweet would be a mistake …. Turning off notifs for a bit. Really not in the mood to be called an abuse apologist by 14 yr olds today.

 

**emma // the sparkle emoji is my soulmate**

_@pastelkylo_

rey looks really cute!!! bit unfortunate about the shirt but whatever, she’s not a fan so she probably didn’t know. i’m just … hoping fandom doesn’t go too wild over it …

 

**dameswift will rise again**

_@tattoopoe_

@pastelkylo oh hon after all this time???

 

**emma // the sparkle emoji is my soulmate**

_@pastelkylo_

LET ME LIVE IN HOPE PLS SARAH … this is a han solo discourse-free zone!!

 

**POE LIKED MY TWEET 04/05/2016**

_@kylorenstiddies_

my crops are WELL watered this day, tonight we feast yall!

 

* * *

 

 

**theeinterviewbuttplug**

………so she’s a han solo fan…………anyways!

 

**onefinnimafidon**

inch resting~~

 

**baby-let-me-be-your-first-kiss**

… Wait, I’m not getting it? What’s that mean?

 

**onefinnimafidon**

basically it’s pretty fucking obvious that management are punishing kylo for being too obvious in the interview with armitage and the other boys. “general hugs”, the tickle fight, etc. armitage is probably gonna have to be aggressively bearding for the next couple of months with “rey” (i honestly don’t even think that’s her real name tbh sounds fucking fake lol), and to add insult to injury she’s a fan of kylo’s fucking dad aka the man we all know for a fact is a fucking abuser.

 

**anti-kylux-pro-sense**

Oh for Christ’s sake. Fandom, watch another prediction fail to come true. Armitage is not “bearding” with Rey, they’ve literally just met for the movie. She won because she was talented and kyluxes, as usual, are envious of any girl who gets near “their” boys, so they’re taking it out on her. As for “knowing” that Han Solo is an “abuser”, Kylo has never stated this in any interviews. He hasn’t said anything about his dad, and Han’s only spoke obliquely about their estrangement through his music. But the day a kylux believes something is none of their business is the day Hell freezes over.

**overandover**

Preach, @anti-kylux-pro-sense.

 

* * *

 

 

**thekyluxeerwhoknows**

 

kylo and armitage didn’t set up rainbow-haired barbie dolls with red and black dresses reading books written about people who struggled with acceptance or coming out with their sexuality at every single concert for you to be a weak kylux and that’s the tea!

 

**poehoe**

 

HELLSITE … HELLSITE

 

* * *

 

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Rey :D_

Just warning u: Poe loves u so he’s going to be texting u all the time lol

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _Rey!_

i STILL CANNOT BELIEVE ur grandma didn’t even tell u about the competition!! wtf that’s so crazy

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _Rey!_

btw do u like m n ms

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Poe_

Love them! And she’s not my grandma, she’s my foster guardian. She entered me in the competition without me knowing but you saw the video so you know that already haha!!

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _Rey!_

yeah but like ?? not even knowing until it was ANNOUNCED i thought they had to get permission n shit?

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Poe_

Ah well Maz basically gave them permission for me because she listed herself as my contact … I don’t really know how she did it, must have been a weird phone call haha. Anyway, jet lag’s hitting pretty hard so good night again!

 

From: _Poe Dameron_

To: _Rey!_

ok babes!!! night rey!!

 

From: _Finn Imafidon_

To: _Rey :D_

Poe said you’re going to bed so just remember to set ur alarm for the screen tests tomorrow!! Gnight!!

 

* * *

 

 

From: _Snoke_

To: _Phasma_

Update re: screen tests.

 

From: _Phasma_

To: _Boss_

Friendly w/ Dameron, but no spark. Definite tension w/ Ren. Could be the angry or sexual kind. _[Attached: test_five_2018.amv]_

 

From: _Snoke_

To: _Phasma_

Good. Stoke it.

 

From: _Phasma_

To: _Boss_

Won’t be hard. Did you see the Solo shirt at the airport? He’s steaming. Thoughts on her acting?

 

From: _Snoke_

To: _Phasma_

Unimportant. As long as he feels the indignity of working with her.

 

* * *

 

 

**kylo fingered armitage in the e interview**

@ _mistressren_

hmm. it’s … sitting with me a little weirdly, how this all went down. shouldn’t this girl have done some kind of screen testing? or shortlisting? they really just chose her from a single audition tape?

 

**“Best Things” is about and by Kylux**

@ _killmekylux_

@mistressren Yeah, I wasn’t going to say anything but … There’s something off about this situation the more I think about it. She’s got a British accent but she grew up in outback Australia … ?

 

**in 14 lyrics ‘rock’ means ‘fuck’**

@ _poeluxfux_

@misstressren @killmekylux mm, i think you guys are onto something. not the first time one of the boys has had a girl suddenly appear in their lives for “business”

 

**kylo fingered armitage in the e interview**

@ _mistressren_

@killmekylux @poeluxfux too true. we all remember the bella thorne fiasco…! three months of hell for poor kylo watching his boyfriend have that scheming bitch climbing all over him.

 

**Kylux is a cult**

@ _youareallcrazy_

@mistressren You really have no shame. A young woman gets the chance to change her life and you cast all sorts of ridiculous aspersions on her character without any reason. Typical Kylux behaviour.

 

**kylo fingered armitage in the e interview**

@ _mistressren_

@youareallcrazy oh look – another troll!! Bye bye little troll, hope you enjoy being delusional :)

 

**finn imafidon is a real hero**

_@rosietheroadie_

everyone on my tl is losing their shit over the airport but uh ... guys i got the fucking job?? I'M??? WORKING ON THE MOVIE???

 

**FINN CREW 2K4EVER // Jessika**

@ _jessthemess_

@rosietheroadie AAAAAAHHHHHHH HOLY SHIT CONGRATS GIRL!!!!!! YOU DESERVE THIS SO MUCH

 

* * *

 

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Rey Niima_

Hey, it’s Kylo. Just wanted to say I can give you some tips if you want. Snoke’s had me with an acting coach for a few weeks now.

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Kylo_

What, poor little country girl needs help from the best? No thanks.

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Rey Niima_

I was just trying to be nice !! Jesus … Poe will probably get the romantic lead anyway, you guys seem to get along so well !

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Kylo_

Yeah, well, maybe seeing as Poe actually knows how to be friendly and kind instead of cranky and spoiled.

 

From: _Kylo Ren_

To: _Rey Niima_

God I should have expected this from someone who worships my dad

 

From: _Rey_

To: _Kylo_

Leave. Me. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo we have an actual chapter count and timeline now!!!! Please leave comments if you can, we really love hearing what people think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback, we thrive off your comments! [My Tumblr.](https://gallantrejoinder.tumblr.com/) -gallantrejoinder 
> 
> Another fair warning, I guess - we're aiming to write this fic entirely in excerpts of text and fandom, so if that's not your cuppa then heads up. If that is your cuppa, please leave feedback, or do what I do and leave barely decipherable comments trying to impart my emotions upon the author/s. i love attention pls - c_maculatum


End file.
